As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a liquid crystal display panel of an advanced dimension switch (ADS) mode, an array substrate 91 and a color filter substrate 92 are bonded to each other, and a common electrode 19 and a pixel electrode 18 are both disposed on the array substrate 91, wherein one of the two electrodes is of plate-shape, and the other one is a slit electrode disposed above the plate-shape electrode (in FIG. 1, the dashed line between various slit electrodes indicates that they are electrically connected, and the following is the same), and an insulation layer 8 is disposed between the two electrodes; since the two electrodes are very close in distance, the two electrodes may be directly used as two poles of a storage capacitor (Cst).
With the improvement of resolution of display apparatus, size of a pixel unit p (that is, a pixel or subpixel) is continually decreased, and sizes of the common electrode 19 and the pixel electrode 18 are correspondingly decreased, and the facing area of the two poles of the storage capacitor is also decreased, so as to cause the value of the storage capacitor become smaller, and cause problems such as image sticking, flicker and so on.
Meanwhile, a liquid crystal display apparatus is generally driven by a thin film transistor array driving circuit, and the thin film transistor array driving circuit comprises a plurality of gate lines and data lines crossing with each other, and one thin film transistor (TFT) is disposed at each of intersections of the gate lines and the data lines, and the gate line is connected to a gate of the thin film transistor, the data line is connected to a source electrode of the thin film transistor, and a drain electrode of the TFT is connected to the pixel electrode. The positions, where the gate lines, the data lines and TFTs are located, do not transmit light, that is, these positions can not be used for displaying. As the improvement of the resolution, the size of the pixel unit and the distance between the pixel units are both decreased, and the number of the pixel units under the same area is increased.
However, the decreasing of the sizes of the above gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors and so on is under certain limitation, and their number should match the pixel units, so the number of the gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors and so on is increased as the resolution is increasing, and the ratio of occupied area by them (that is, area which does not transmit light) is larger, which may cause an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel to be decreased; meanwhile, since the gate lines, data lines and so on are generally disposed between respective pixel units, the existence of them also influences reduction of the distance between the pixel units, and limits the improvement of the resolution.